i'm a bad guy
by bubbblepop
Summary: Sungjae yang tengah mengandung anak Leo jatuh cinta pada seorang namja lain *sekuel dari i'm not him
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'm a bad guy

Cast: Yook Sungjae (BtoB), Leo/Jung Taekwoon (VIXX), N/Cha Hakyeon (VIXX)

(Other cast cari sendiri)

Rate: T

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, keluarga masing-masing, Cube ent. & Jellyfish ent. Namun fanfic ini sepenuhnya miliki saya.

Warning: boyxboy, mpreg, typo(s), gaje, alur kecepetan.

CHAPTER 1

Kehidupan Sungjae benar-benar berubah setelah ia mengandung anak dari Leo, terlebih setelah pernikahannya dengan appa dari aegyanya itu gagal. Sungjae tidak pernah keluar rumah sejak itu, ia menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan berdiam diri di kamarnya. Usia kandungan Sungjae sudah memasuki bulan ke delapan yang berarti dalam waktu sekitar satu bulan lagi ia akan melahirkan, memberikan aegyanya kepada Leo dan Hakyeon, lalu ia bisa kembali hidup seperti sebelumnya, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya karena selain keluarganya dan keluarga Leo tidak ada orang lain yang tau tentang kehamilannya.

Sungjae duduk di atas ranjang sambil terus mengelus perutnya yang sudah terlihat sangat besar.

"Chagi, kita harus berpisah satu bulan lagi, setelah kau lahir ke dunia kita harus berpisah, eomma harus menyerahkanmu pada Hakyeon eomma dan Leo appa," gumam Sungjae sambil memandangi perutnya.

Tanpa disadarinya sedari tadi Min eomma mengintip dari celah pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Di apartment LeYeon (Leo-Hakyeon, _agak maksa ya?_)

Hakyeon sedang membersihkan lantai dengan vacuum cleaner saat Leo yang sudah memakai jaket tebal – karena sekarang sudah musim dingin – melewatinya dan langsung menuju ke pintu apartment mereka.

"Leo…, eodiga?" Hakyeon menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyusul Leo yang sedang memakai sepatu.

"Rumah sakit," jawabnya singkat seperti biasa.

"Mengantar Sungjae?" tebak Hakyeon.

Leo hanya mengangguk.

"Aku ikut, ya, boleh ya," rengek Hakyeon yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari Leo.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Hakyeon, ia kemudian berlari menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaketnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian Hakyeon dan Leo tiba di rumah Sungjae.

Tok… Tok… Tok….

Leo mengetuk pintu.

"Leo, Hakyeon, ayo masuk, diluar dingin," ucap Min eomma yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka. "Sebentar saya panggilkan Sungjae."

"Ne…"

Min eomma berlari kecil menuju ke kamar anak sematawayangnya.

"Sungjae, Leo dan Hakyeon sudah datang."

Sungjae menghentikan aktivitas mengelus-elus perut buncitnya. "Eomma ikut ya," pinta Sungjae sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Appa sudah bilang akan pulang dari Jepang malam ini, jadi eomma akan masak saja untuk makan malam kita nanti malam," ujar Min eomma.

"Araseo, aku pergi dulu eomma," pamit Sungjae sambil melangkah keluar menemui Leo dan Hakyeon yang telah menunggunya di ruang tengah.

.

.

.

~Sungjae pov~

Kenapa Hakyeon hyung harus ikut? Membuatku harus duduk sendiri di jok belakang mobil, melihat Leo dan Hakyeon yang terus bermesraan di depanku. Tidak taukah Hakyeon hyung kalau aku terluka melihatnya, tidak hanya aku, aku dan aegya di dalam perutku.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Hakyeon.

Aku segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan mendahului mereka masuk ke gedung rumah sakit dan melakukan pendaftaran di resepsionis kemudian duduk di kursi tunggu. Hakyeon dan Leo belum juga muncul, ya mungkin mereka ingin berduaan di taman rumah sakit atau di dalam mobil, aku harus bisa memakhluminya, Leo mau mengantarkanku saja aku sudah berterima kasih.

Seorang namja berwajah tampan duduk tepat di sampingku, membuat jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Kini ia tersenyum ke arahku. Aku yakin saat ini wajahku sudah semerah tomat. Oh tidak, calm down, aku sedang mengandung, bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada seorang namja saat sedang mengandugn seperti ini. Tapi, walaupun sedang mengandung aku belum menikah, aku belum memiliki seorang suami, jadi aku masih boleh jatuh cinta kepada seorang namja kan? Tapi aku mengandung tanpa suami, mana ada namja yang mau padaku, apalagi namja tampan seperti dia.

"Yook Sungjae-ssi."

Merasa namaku disebut aku segera bangkit dan menuju ke ruang pemeriksaan. Leo bahkan belum muncul hingga saat ini, membuatku terpaksa memasuki ruang pemeriksaan seorang diri.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Uri aegya sehat kan? Kapan dia akan lahir? Namja atau yeoja?" Hakyeon hyung langsung menyerangku dengan beberapa pertanyaan beruntun begitu aku keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, sedangkan Leo malah sibuk membaca poster yang ditempel di dinding samping pintu.

"Sehat dan sama seperti sebelumnya ia masih seorang namja," jawabku dengan sebuah senyum terpaksa, "untuk kelahirannya belum bisa dipastikan, sekitar lima minggu lagi."

"Ini hasil usgnya?" Hakyeon hyung merebut amplop kecil di tanganku lalu membukannya.

Leo tampaknya sudah selesai membaca. Ia memberi kode kepada kami untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Leo berjalan di depan seperti biasa, Hakyeon berjalan di belakangnya sambil melihat-lihat foto hasil usg-ku, dan aku berjalan di belakang mereka sambil mengedarkan pandangku mencari namja tampan yang duduk di sampingku tadi, tapi dia sudah tidak ada disini rupanya.

"Hyung, aku ke apotek dulu ne."

"Ne, aku tunggu disini," jawab Hakyeon hyung yang kini tengah bergelayut manja di lengan kiri Leo hyung.

Aku berbelok menuju ke apotek, kuserahkan resep yang diberikan dokter dan berjalan ke kursi tunggu untuk mencari tempat duduk, aku tidak bisa berdiri dan berjalan terlalu lama sekarang.

Beberapa orang ahjumma yang duduk tak jauh dariku memandangku dengan tatapan aneh dan berbisik satu sama lain. Aku bisa memakhluminya, mungkin ini kali pertamanya mereka melihat seorang namja hamil karena kasus mpreg memang masih langka.

DEG!

Jantungku seakan mau lompat dari tempatnya saat namja tampan yang tadi kembali duduk di sampingku. Entah darimana munculnya tapi sekarang ia sudah berada tepat di sampingku lagi. Kupalingkan wajahku agar ia tak melihat wajahku yang – kuyakin – memerah.

"Kau sedang mengandung?" tanya namja itu tiba-tiba.

Aku otomatis menoleh ke orang yang bertanya kepadaku. Ia memandang perut besarku yang tidak bisa sepenuhnya kututupi dengan jaket.

"Kau benar sedang mengandung?" kini tangan kirinya mengusap lembut perutku.

Aku mengangguk.

Ia mengelus perutku? Sesuatu yang belum pernah Leo lakukan padaku. Walaupun Leo menyukai anak kecil dan sangat menantikan kelahiran aegya yang berada dalam perutku ini tapi ia tak pernah menyentuh perutku sama sekali, tapi sekarang seorang namja yang bahkan belum kuketahui namanya mengelus perutku dengan lembut.

"Berapa bulan?" tanyanya lagi tanpa menghentikan usapannya pada perutku.

"Delapan."

"Berarti sebentar lagi akan lahir ya? Eh, dimana suamimu?"

Aku langsung salah tingkah ketika ditanya tentang suami, aku harus menjawab apa? Terlalu memalukan untuk menjawab 'aku tidak memliki suami' kepada orang yang baru atau belum kukenal saat sedang mengandung seperti ini. "Ehm, itu, disana, dia menunggu di mobil," jawabku sambil menujuk ke arah luar.

Namja itu mengangguk. "Selamat untuk kehamilannya. Kau seorang namja yang spesial karena kau bisa mengandung."

"Gomawo…"

**TBC**

_Ayo tebak siapa namja itu? _

_yang bener nti dapet hadiah dari Sungjae ^^_

_Gomawo..._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Seperti kebanyakan ibu dan namja lain yang sedang mengandung Sungjae juga ingin perutnya dielus sayang oleh appa dari aegya di dalam perutnya, namun ia tak pernah punya keberanian untuk meminta Leo yang notabene dari aegyanya mengelus perutnya.

"Sungjae-ya!" sebuah teriakan membuyarkan lamunanku, sesaat kemudian seorang namja cantik berkulit tan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Ya, ia pasti sangat bahagia karena ia telah memiliki Leo sepenuhnya.

"Hakyeon hyung…" aku berusaha tersenyum dibalik kesedihanku.

Hakyeon hyung duduk di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidurku. "Sungjae, aku membawakanmu susu dan jeruk. Oh ya, Jae, aku punya berita bagus," ucapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sungjae penasaran apa 'berita bagus' yang dibawa Hakyeon. "Apa berita bagusnya, hyung?"

Hakyeon tersenyum semakin lebar. "Aku hamil."

Sungjae sudah tidak bisa tersenyum lagi sebenarnya, tapi ia menarik paksa kedua sudut bibirnya keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman kaku. "Selamat, hyung…"

"Ne, gomawo, Jae, usia kandunganku saat ini delapan minggu atau dua bulan, usia kandunganmu delapan bulan, jadi jarak usia mereka hanya enam bulan."

Sungjae mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa ikut berbahagia bersama namja cantik di sampingnya, semakin mustahil baginya untuk bisa merebut hati Leo. Melepaskan Hakyeon menikah bersama Leo bukan berarti Sungjae melupakan Leo begitu saja, ia masih mencintai Leo dan berharap namja itu akan membalas cintanya.

.

.

.

~Sungjae pov~

Saat ini aku sedang berada di keluarga Jung, makan malam untuk merayakan kehamilan Hakyeon hyung.

_"Mereka merayakannya? Bukankah aku juga sedang mengandung anak Leo, tapi kenapa yang dirayakan hanya kehamilan Hakyeon hyung? Lalu kenapa aku harus diundang?" _aku merutuk dalam hati. Sungguh duduk disini bukanlah sesuatu yang kuinginkan, tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena Ilhoon ahjumma datang ke rumah dan berbicara langsung pada Kwang appa dan Min eomma meminta kami untuk datang.

Hanya sekedar makan malam, jadi aku pikir tidak akan berlangsung lama, paling lama hanya satu jam, tapi ternyata satu jam disini begitu panjaaaaanggg….

Kuangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi menunduk memandangi perut buncitku, kulihat Ilhoon ahjumma sedang menyuapkan sepotong kue kepada menantunya. Sejak kapan Ilhoon ahjumma menyukai Hakyeon hyung sebagai menantunya? Sejak pernikahan itu? Tentu tidak, Ilhoon ahjumma membelikan mereka sebuah apartment karena tidak mau Hakyeon tinggal di rumahnya. Sejak kehamilannya? Mungkin saja…

Leo juga terlihat sangat bahagia, wajahnya yang biasanya sangat datar malam ini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, sedari tadi senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Ia tidak terlihat bahagia saat mengetahui kehamilanku, bahkan ia menolaknya….

"_Sungjae! Itu sudah pasti, lihat saja status kalian, Hakyeon adalah istri sahnya, sedangkan aku saat itu hanya kekasih gelapnya," _aku membentak diriku sendiri dalam hati.

Aku tak sanggup berada lebih lama disini, aku tak sanggup lebih lama melihat Leo mengelus perut Hakyeon yang masih rata dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku iri pada Hakyeon hyung. Tidakkah Leo tau kalau aku juga menginginkannya?

"Eomma, bisakah kita segera pulang? Aku lelah, aku ingin beristirahat," bisikku pada Min eomma yang duduk si samping kananku. Aku ingin kami segera pulang, lagipula sebenarnya kami telah menyelesaikan makan malam kami, jadi tidak apa-apa kan kami pulang sekarang? Kan undangannya hanya untuk makan malam dalam rangka merayakan kehamilan Hakyeon, bukan untuk melihat kemesraan Le-Yeon couple.

"Pulanglah dahulu kalau Sungjae ingin beristirahat, kandungannya sudah semakin membesar, jadi ia pasti butuh banyak istirahat," ucap Ilhoon ahjumma yang ternyata mendengar aku berbisik pada Min eomma.

Setelah kami berpamitan pada Hyunsik ahjussi, Ilhoon ahjumma, Leo, dan Hakyeon kamipun pulang.

Saat berada di dalam mobil, dalam perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. "Appa, eomma, aku baru ingat shampooku habis, bisa mampir ke supermarket sebentar?"

"Baiklah."

Kwang appa membelokkan mobil ke sebuah supermarket.

"Appa tunggu disini saja ya, eomma tertidur, kasihan kalau ditinggal sendirian."

Aku mengangguk. "Ne, appa, aku cuma beli shampoo aja terus kesini lagi kok, aku pasti langsung kembali kesini," ujarku sambil membuka pintu mobil dan segera melangkah masuk ke dalam supermarket.

Aku meraih sebuah keranjang belanja dan berjalan menuju ke lorong rak khusus shampoo.

Kurasakan seseorang menepuk pelan bahuku saat aku sedang sibuk mencari shampoo yang akan kubeli di rak.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku.

DEG!

Jantungku berhenti berdetak sesaat ketika melihat namja di belakangku. Namja yang saat itu bertemu denganku di rumah sakit.

"Kita bertemu lagi." Ia tersenyum padaku.

_"Sangat tampan," _batinku.

"Ne, ada apa kau disini?" tanyaku gugup.

"Aku? Tentu saja berbelanja," jawabnya sambil mengangkat sebuah keranjang yang telah terisi penuh di tangannya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya mau membeli shampoo," jawabku sambil meraih sebotol shampoo yang sudah kutemukan tadi tapi belum sempat kuambil.

"Hanya itu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku juga sudah selesai berbelanja, kalau begitu kita ke kasir bersama?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. Kami berjalan bersama menuju ke kasir.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya namja itu setelah selesai membayar dan berjalan keluar.

"Ani, aku bersama appa dan eomma, mereka menunggu di mobil."

"Owh… O ya, siapa namamu?"

"Oh ya, namaku Yook Sungjae, namamu?"

"Shin DongGeun."

Kami sudah berada di lapangan parkir, di belakang mobilku tepatnya. "Ini mobilku, aku duluan ya, annyeong." Aku melambaikan tanganku pada DongGeun yang juga melambaikan tangan padaku dan berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

"Jadi, nama namja tampan itu adalah Shin DongGeun,"gumamku sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar. "Ah, Sungjae, kenapa kau melupakan kehamilanmu, kau sedang mengandung dan kau tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada namja itu."

Aku mematikan lampu kamar dan membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang, aku harus segera tidur agar tak terus-terusan memikirkannya. Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya kalau aku tidak mau sakit hati. Ia tidak mungkin menyukaiku, kami hanya kebetulan saja bertemu dua kali.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

~Sungjae pov~

Sebentar lagi aku akan ke rumah sakit untuk check up kandunganku, aku harus lebih sering check up karena waktunya sudah semakin dekat. Aku akan ke rumah sakit sendiri hari ini, Kwang appa bekerja seperti biasa, sedangkan Min eomma sedang berada di rumah haelmoni, dan aku tidak ingin diantar Leo. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Leo, biarlah ia bahagia bersama Hakyeon, aku juga jadi tidak yakin akan memberikan aegyaku kepada mereka mengingat Hakyeon juga sedang mengandung, mereka pasti membeda-bedakan antara anakku dan anak Hakyeon.

Aku membuka lemari pakaianku, meraih sebuah jaket besar berwarna biru dan mengenakannya. Kuraih smartphone dan dompetku kemudian aku langsung meninggalkan rumah menuju ke halte yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku.

Tak lama kemudian bus yang kutunggu datang, aku segera melangkahkan kaki masuk. Penuh. Tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa untukku, padahal seiring membesarnya perutku aku semakin tidak kuat berdiri terlalu lama.

"Yook Sungjae," seseorang menyebut namaku.

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Namja itu lagi. Shin DongGeun.

"Ah, Shin DongGeun," sapaku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ia berdiri dan mempersilahkanku duduk di bangku yang tadi didudukinya. "Duduklah disini, kau pasti lelah kalau berdiri."

"Kamsahamnida," ucapku sambil membungkukkan tubuh kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

"Sendirian eoh?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ne, kau juga?"

Ia kembali tersenyum kepadaku. "Tentu saja, aku selalu sendiri."

"Selalu sendiri?"

"Karena appa, eomma, dan eonniku ada di Amerika. Aku sendirian disini, dan kau teman pertamaku disini."

Teman pertamanya? Aku senang jadi teman pertamanya, ia juga teman pertamaku setelah aku hamil dan satu-satunya temanku saat ini. "Kau juga satu-satunya temanku."

Kami tertawa kecil bersama.

"Ah, aku sudah sampai, duluan ya, annyeong," ucapnya saat bus berhenti di sebuah halte, saat sudah turun dari bus ia melambaikan tangan padaku, aku dapat melihatnya dari jendela, dan tentu saja aku membalas lambaian tangannya.

Aku tersenyum bahagia karenanya. Ternyata masih ada seorang namja yang mau berteman denganku, seorang namja yang mengandung, apalagi tanpa seorang suami.

.

.

.

~Author pov~

Di apartment Le-Yeon couple…

"Yeobo…"

Hakyeon terlihat sedang bergelayut manja di lengan kiri Leo – suaminya – yang sedang asyik membaca Koran.

"Yeobo, kau yakin akan tetap mengambil anak Sungjae?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Tentu," jawab Leo singkat tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari kertas koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tapi kita juga akan memiliki anak, yeobo, aku tidak yakin aku bisa mengurus dua orang aegya secara bersamaan. Usia mereka kan hanya berbeda setengah tahun."

Leo memandang istrinya dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Aku akan mengurusnya kalau kau tidak sanggup."

.

.

.

~Author pov~

Tanggal operasi Sungjae sudah ditentukan, ia akan melahirkan dengan operasi caesar karena seorang namja tidak mungkin melahirkan secara normal layaknya seorang yeoja. Karena sudah pasti melalui operasi caesar, Sungjae tidak perlu menunggu kontraksi seperti seorang ibu yang akan melahirkan secara normal, asalkan usia kandungannya sudah cukup operasi bisa segera dilaksanakan. Setelah berkonsultasi dengan dokter dan eommanya Sungjae memutuskan untuk melahirkan anaknya pada tanggal 31 Desember, tepat di akhir tahun.

"Sungjae, kau sudah memberitahu Leo?"

Sungjae menoleh ke arah Min eomma yang ada di sampingnya. "Belum, eomma."

"Cepat beritahu, kan operasinya besok lusa."

Sungjae mengangguk. Ia meraih smartphonenya dan mencoba menghubungi Leo.

"Tidak ada jawaban, eomma. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk."

"Tinggalkan pesan saja."

Ia mengangguk dan segera mengirim pesan kepada Leo, appa dari aegya yang berada di dalam perutnya.

.

.

.

~Sungjae pov~

"Sudah siap semua?" tanya Min eomma yang melihatku berjalan keluar kamar dengan membawa sebuah tas besar, kami akan segera berangkat ke rumah sakit, aku akan menjalani operasi caesar untuk melahirkan anakku siang ini. Berbagai macam rasa bercampur dalam dadaku, bahagia, gugup, takut, dan berbagai macam perasaan yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Aku mengangguk. "Sudah semua, eomma."

"Ayo kita berangkat, kajja!" kata Kwang appa yang sudah menunggu di ambang pintu sedari tadi.

Kami bertiga segera menuju ke rumah sakit, hanya bertiga, hanya aku, Kwang appa, Min eomma, dan… Ani, kita berempat, bersama dengan aegya yang berada di dalam perutku ini.

Leo sama sekali tidak membalas pesanku, juga tidak mencoba menelponku balik. Ia terkesan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kelahiran anak kami. Ya mungkin karena Hakyeon juga sedang mengandung, jadi perhatiannya tertuju pada Hakyeon dan anak mereka sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

~Author pov~

Kwang appa dan Min eomma mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan di depan ruang operasi menunggu putra semata wayang mereka yang sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melahirkan cucu mereka.

"Yeobo, kenapa Leo dan orang tuanya tidak juga datang?" tanya Kwang appa yang tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

Min eomma menghentikan langkahnya. "Kita bahkan belum memberitahu mereka. Aku akan segera memberitahu mereka." Ia mengeluarkan hp dari saku jaketnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"…."

"Ani, saya hanya mau memberitahu bahwa saat ini Sungjae sedang menjalani operasi caesar untuk melahirkan bayinya."

"…."

"Ne…"

"….."

"Araseo."

Min eomma menutup hpnya. "Mereka akan datang sore ini."

.

.

.

Seorang namja yang tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang mengerjapkan matanya, ia baru terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena efek obat tidur yang diberikan kepadanya disamping obat bius sebelum operasi berlangsung.

"Sungjae, kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang namja yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya.

Namja bernama Sungjae itu mengangguk lemah.

"Aegyamu telah lahir dengan selamat, bayi laki-laki, dan sangat tampan, sama sepertimu. Appa sedari tadi tidak mau meninggalkan ruang bayi, ia sangat senang memandangi bayimu," ujar namja yang kini berstatus sebagai haelmoni tersebut.

Sungjae tersenyum mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba senyumnya pudar ketika mengingat sesuatu. "Leo hyung belum juga datang kesini?"

Min eomma menggeleng. "Belum, tapi tadi Jung Ilhoon bilang mereka akan datang sore hari."

Sungjae melirik jam dinding yang berada di dinding sebelah kanannya. "Tapi ini sudah sore, bahkan sudah hampir malam."

"Tunggulah sebentar, mungkin mereka masih ada urusan."

_"Ya, mereka pasti sibuk mengurus Hakyeon, hingga lupa padaku dan anakku yang baru saja lahir ke dunia," _jawab Sungjae dalam hati.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Sampai hari keempat setelah Sungjae melahirkan, bahkan hingga Sungjae sudah hampir pulang dari rumah sakit Leo maupun kedua orang tuanya belum juga datang untuk sekedar menengok bayinya dan memberi selamat pada Sungjae.

Sementara Kwang appa sedang mengurus administrasi rumah sakit dan Min eomma menunggui cucunya yang sedang dimandikan untuk segera dibawa pualng, Sungjae duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan sebuah tas disampingnya, namja bertubuh jangkuk tersebut mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan menekan-nekan layar beberapa kali, mencoba menelpon seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo…," sapa orang diseberang.

Sungjae membulatkan matanya, tidak menyangka kalau teleponnya kali ini akan dijawab.

"Oh, hyung, maaf mengganggu, aku hanya mau memberitahu kalau…."

"Aku sudah tau, eommamu sudah menelpon eommaku dan aku sudah diberitahu," potong orang diseberang.

Sungjae terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air matanya yang akan segera menetes.

"Aku sedang sibuk sekarang, aku akan menjenguk kalian nanti," ujar orang diseberang yang yang kemudian memutuskan hubungan telepon mereka secara sepihak.

Sungjae kembali memasukkan smartphonenya ke dalam saku.

.

.

.

"Leo… Aku ingin…, ah ani, naega aniya, uri aegya ingin makan pisang," rengkek Hakyeon sambil bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya.

Leo memandang wajah istrinya dengan malas kemudian memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Leo… Ayolah, uri aegya yang memintanya."

Akhirnya Leo yang memang tidak bisa menolak keinginan istrinya – yang sedang mengandung – akhir-akhir ini menuruti permintaan sang istri tercinta. "Tunggu." Ia bangkit kemudian meraih jaketnya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Hati-hati dijalan, segera kembali, dan jangan lupa pilihkan pisang yang paling manis," pesan Hakyeon sambil melambaikan tangan pada suaminya yang kini sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Leo mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke toko buah yang diketahuinya menjual berbagai macam buah dengan kualitas terbaik. Ia ingin semua yang diberikannya pada Hakyeon dan aegyanya adalah yang terbaik.

Setelah keluar dari toko buah tersebut dengan membawa sebuah plastik berukuran sedang yang berisi satu lirang pisang yang terbaik Leo menoleh ke kanan, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah rumah yang berada beberapa puluh meter tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Rumah Sungjae.

Awalnya sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya Leo bisa memantapkan langkahnya untuk berjalan mendekati rumah itu, langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua. Ia menggerakan tangannya menekan bel rumah tersebut.

Berselang beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang namja bertubuh pendek dengan sebuah topi hitam diatas kepalanya. "Oh, Leo, kau mau bertemu Sungjae dan anak kalian? Ayo masuk…"

Sungjae menuruti perintah namja yang ia ketahui sebagai appa Sungjae tersebut, mengikutinya masuk ke kamar Sungjae.

"Leo hyung," sapa Sungjae dengan senyuman indah terkembang di bibir sexy-nya.

Leo hanya terdiam, tidak membalas sapaan maupun senyuman namja yang telah melahirkan seorang anak baginya itu.

"Leo hyung, uri aegya sangat mirip denganmu, ia sangat tampan, lihatlah," ucap Sungjae bersemangat sambil memperhatikan aegyanya yang sedang tertidur di dalam sebuah box bayi berwarna putih dengan hiasan beberapa boneka berwarna-warni.

Leo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati anaknya yang baru berusia empat hari tersebut, perlahan tangannya terulur mengusap pipi chubby aegyanya dengan lembut. Perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman indah yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan.

"Kapan kau akan mengantarkannya?" tanya Leo tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari wajah aegyanya yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Mengantarkannya?"

"Ne, mengantarkannya ke apartmentku dan Hakyeon, sesuai perjanjian kita sebelumnya, aku dan Hakyeon yang akan merawatnya kan?"

Sungjae menunduk, saat ini hatinya tidak rela memberikan aegya yang telah berada di dalam perutnya selama sembilan bulan itu kepada Leo dan Hakyeon. "Tapi Hakyeon hyung juga sedang mengandung kan sekarang, dan kalian akan memiliki anak dalam waktu dekat, jadi biarkan dia bersamaku, aku yang akan merawatnya."

Leo menatap tajam ke arah Sungjae yang masih saja menunduk sambil meremas-remas selimut yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya.

"Kau bisa memiliki banyak anak lagi dari Hakyeon hyung, tapi aku setelah ini tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi, dia anakku satu-satunya," ucap Sungjae lirih, air matanya perlahan menetes membasahi punggung tangannya.

"Kau juga…"

"Aku tidak bisa! Kau memiliki seorang istri, tapi aku tidak. Tidak akan ada yeoja maupun namja yang mau menikah dengan seorang namja yang bisa bahkan pernah mengandung dan melahirkan, apalagi tanpa seorang suami. Jadi biarkan dia bersamaku, dia anakku satu-satunya, aku tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi setelah ini," sela Sungjae.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa membesarkannya seorang diri, kau harus memikirkannya juga. Apakah dia akan bahagia tumbuh besar tanpa kasih sayang dari seorang appa, hanya memiliki seorang eomma yang juga berjenis kelamin laki-laki, tidakkan dia akan malu?"

Ucapan Leo kali ini benar-benar membuat pertahanan Sungjae runtuh, ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Hyung… Ba… bawalah dia… besarkan dia bersama Hakyeon hyung," ucap Sungjae di sela-sela tangisnya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Leo saat ini, ia mengangkat aegyanya yang telah tertidur dan membawa bayi mungil tersebut dalam gendongannya sambil terus menenteng sebuah tas plastik berisi pisang yang diminta Hakyeon dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kamar kemudian rumah Sungjae.

.

.

.

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka Hakyeon yang sedang asyik nonton MV Ghost of the wind lewat laptopnya segera berlari kecil keluar kamar hendak menyambut suaminya yang baru saja pulang, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat suami tercintanya tengah menggendong seorang aegya.

"Ini pisangmu," ucap Leo sambil meletakkan sebuah plastik berisi pisang di meja ruang tengah.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Hakyeon sambil berjinjit mengintip wajah aegya yang berada di dalam gendongan suaminya.

"Tentu saja anak kita," jawab Leo singkat kemudian berjalan melewati Hakyeon menuju ke kamarnya, meletakkan bayi itu di atas ranjangnya dan Hakyeon.

Sambil memakan pisang yang dimintanya Hakyeon berjalan mendekati Leo dan aegyanya, duduk di samping Leo yang masih tersenyum memandangi anak pertamanya itu.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Hakyeon sambil membuang kulit pisang di tangannya kedalam tempat sampah berbentuk spongebob yang terletak di samping meja nakas.

Leo terlihat berpikir, kemudian ia menggeleng sebagai tanda tak tau.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memberinya nama…"

"Namanya Jung Hongbin," putus Leo yang masih memandangi aegyanya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Hongbin, bagus juga, Binnie…" Hakyeon terlihat setuju dengan nama yang diberikan Leo pada anak pertama mereka.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Sungjae di dalam kamarnya masih saja menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut dan menangis. Min eomma dan Kwang appa hanya bisa mengintip dari balik pintu kamar anak mereka yang kini sudah tumbuh dewasa tersebut.

**TBC**

_Gomawo yang kemarin-kemarin sudah review, yang belum saya tunggu reviewnya…._

_ yongchan = iya…_

_ gothiclolita89 = saya juga kasian tapi mau gimana lagi T.T, Leo tetep sayang kok sama bayinya walaupun 'beda'WW_

Guest = ya…

_WhiteXX = Ne, gomawo… Semoga, saya juga berharapnya gitu…_

_ PandaMYP = kamsahamnida…._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Leo! Leo! Cepat! Binnie menangis terus," teriak Hakyeon sambil menutup kedua telinganya mendengar Hongbin terus menangis sedari tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Leo datang dengan membawa sebuah botol susu bayi ditangannya, ia memberikannya pada Hongbin, namun aegyanya itu terus menangis dan sama sekali tidak mau meminum susu yang telah dibuatnya.

"Minumlah, chagi, kau lapar kan? Minumlah supaya kau cepat besar," bujuk Leo pada Hongbin yang masih terus menangis dan menolak susu formula itu.

"Sudahlah, Leo, kembalikan saja Hongbin pada eommanya, mungkin ia mau minum air susu eommanya," usul Hakyeon sambil menatap Hongbin dengan wajah tak bersahabat.

Tanpa menjawab Hakyeon Leo segera menggendong aegyanya yang masih saja menangis dan membawanya pergi, ke rumah Sungjae tentunya.

.

.

.

Sungjae sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil menatap keluar jendela saat seseorang masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamarnya tanpa permisi.

"Leo hyung…" Sungjae tampak kaget melihat siapa orang yang datang.

"Hongbin terus menangis dan menolak susu formula yang kubuatkan, mungkin ia hanya mau minum ASI," ucap Leo sambil memberikan bayi mungil itu kepada eommanya.

Sungjae sudah hendak menyusui aegyanya ketika ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Leo, aku ini namja, aku tidak mempunyai ASI, dan aku tidak bisa menyusuinya."

Leo memandang Sungjae dengan wajah O_O

"Tunggu sebentar, eomma akan buatkan susu," ucap Min eomma yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengarnya.

Sungjae dan Leo mengangguk bersamaan. Kini Hongbin sudah tidak lagi menangis, tapi ia terlihat menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah karena lapar – mungkin.

"Leo hyung, tadi kau menyebutnya siapa?" tanya Sungjae yang teringat akan sebuah nama yang tadi sempat disebut oleh Leo.

"Hongbin. Namanya Jung Hongbin," jawab Leo sambil membelai rambut aegyanya yang menurutnya (dan menurut author juga) sangat tampan.

"Nama yang bagus."

"Ini susunya," ucap Min eomma yang datang dengan membawa sebuah botol susu di tangannya.

"Kamsahamnida, eomma." Sungjae menerima dan menyusukannya pada Hongbin. Berbeda dengan saat Leo yang memberikannya tadi, Hongbin meminumnya dengan semangat, membuat appa dan eommanya tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

Leo masih setia menemani Hongbin dan Sungjae yang telah terlelap disampingnya, stand by jika sewaktu-waktu aegyanya bangun karena haus atau buang air hingga akhirnya ia pun mulai mengantuk, perlahan tanpa disadarinya Leo tertidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi dan kepala berada di atas ranjang yang tengah ditempati oleh Sungjae dan Hongbin saat ini.

Diam-diam Kwang appa dan Min eomma mengintip dari celah pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka.

"Yeobo, semoga Leo sadar dan kembali pada Sungjae. Aku kasihan pada Sungjae dan Hongbin," ucap Min eomma lirih.

"Nado, yeobo. Tapi bagaimanapun Leo sudah menikah dengan Hakyeon, dan mereka juga akan memiliki anak sebentar lagi, jadi aku harap Sungjae akan bertemu dengan namja atau yeoja lain yang lebih baik dari Leo, yang bisa menyayangi Sungjae dan Hongbin dengan segenap hatinya," ujar Kwang appa sambil menggandeng tangan istrinya menuju ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

"Leo….!" teriakan seorang namja membawan Leo, Sungjae, dan Hongbin kembali dari alam mimpi. Namja itu adalah Hakyeon, istri Leo yang terlihat sangat marah karena semalam suaminya tidak pulang ke rumah.

"Leo, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Istrimu sedang hamil dan kau malah tidur di rumah namja lain," omel Hakyeon sembari mendekati Leo yang masih setengah sadar.

"Mian, aku ketiduran," jawab Leo sekenanya. "Hongbin, tunggu sebentar ne, appa buatkan susu untukmu," ucapnya pada Hongbin yang masih menangis karena kaget mendengar teriakan Hakyeon tadi.

Sungjae mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggungnya dan lumayan berhasil, tangisannya sedikit mereda.

"Sungjae, urus saja anakmu sendiri, dan jangan ganggu suamiku lagi," ucap Hakyeon ketus.

Sungjae terdiam sambil terus memandangi aegya dalam dekapannya.

"Tidak bisa, Hongbin anakku, dan ia butuh aku, dia tidak bisa hanya bersama Sungjae," sela Leo yang sudah kembali dengan membawa sebuah botol susu untuk anaknya.

"Leo, tapi…"

"Setelah ini aku akan tetap membawanya pulang ke apartment kita, aku akan mengurusnya."

Hakyeon hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan suaminya.

.

.

.

~Sungjae pov~

Pagi ini aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk check up dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri saja, aku tidak mau merepotkan eomma dan appa lagi.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke halte bus, entah kenapa aku lebih ingin naik bus ketimbang naik taksi.

"Sungjae," panggil seseorang, suara yang kukenal.

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku. "Shin DongGeun!" seruku bahagia. "Kita bertemu lagi?"

Ia mengangguk dan juga tersenyum sepertiku. "Kebetulan sekali. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku sedang menunggu bus, ke rumah sakit."

Ia memperhatikan perutku yang telah mengecil – walaupun belum kembali rata – sejenak. "Ah, kau sudah…"

Aku segera menghentikan ucapannya dengan menempelkan jari telunjukku di bibirnya. "Hush... Jangan keras-keras, aku tidak mau semua orang tau."

"Araseo, mianhae…" DongGeun memasang tampang bersalah yang tetap terlihat polos dan lucu – menurutku.

Aku mengangguk. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat kerjaku, aku baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Ah, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu untuk merayakannya?"

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku tunggu di BlueMoon café jam delapan nanti. Annyeong." Ia berlari kecil memasuki bus yang ditunggunya, kemudian melambaikan tangan padaku saat sudah berada di dalam bus tersebut.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju ke BlueMoon café yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku, aku melongok ke dalam, DongGeun sudah menunggu disana. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," ucapku memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah, ani, kamu tidak terlambat, ini masih jam delapan kurang enam belas menit, aku yang datang terlalu awal," ucapnya sambil menunjuk jam dinding berbentuk bintang yang menempel pada dinding bercat biru di sebelah kanan kami.

Kuperlihatkan senyum manisku padanya sekali lagi.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya DongGeun sambil menyodorkan buku menu padaku.

Aku membolak-balik menu, bingung mau pesan apa. Sebaiknya aku menunggu DongGeun saja, aku mengikutiya saja.

"Saya pesan hot cappuccino satu," kata DongGeun pada seorang pelayan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping meja kami.

"Saya juga mau hot cappuccino satu," aku mengikuti pesanan DongGeun.

"Jadi hot cappuccino nya dua ya?"

Kami menangguk bersamaan.

"Sungjae," panggilnya, membuatku mendongak dari menu yang masih saja kubaca. "Dimana anakmu?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih yang masih bisa kudengar.

"Bersama appanya, kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakannya?"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin melihatnya, boleh aku mampir ke rumahmu nanti?"

Aku menggigit-gigit bibir bawahku dengan gelisah, mana mungkin aku mengajak DongGeun ke apartment Hakyeon dan Leo kan, mengajaknya ke rumahku juga tidak mungkin karena Hongbin tidak ada disana.

"Kalau tidak boleh tidak apa-apa kok." Sepertinya DongGeun menyadari perubahan raut wajahku.

Aku buru-buru menggeleng, aku tidak mau dia salah paham. "Ani, boleh kok, tapi mungkin tidak sekarang. Lain waktu aku pasti akan mengenalkannya padamu. Aku berjanji."

Dia tersenyum. Sangat tampan.

Pelayan yang tadi mencatat pesanan kami kembali datang dengan membawakan pesanan kami.

Sekitar satu jam kami berada di café ini, membicarakan banyak hal yang menurut kami menarik sambil menikmati segelas hot cappuccino yang telah kami pesan.

**KRINGGG! KRINGGG!**

Smartphone di dalam saku jaketku berbunyi, menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Jawab dulu saja teleponnya," DongGeun mempersilahkanku mengangkat teleponku terlebih dahulu.

Aku menekan lingkaran hijau di layar, menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"Sungjae, cepatlah kesini, Hongbin terus menangis sedari tadi, ia tidak mau minum susu dan juga tidak mau tidur," ucap orang diseberang yang kuketahui sebaagi Hakyeon.

"Ne, aku akan segera kesana."

Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Mian, DongGeun, aku harus pergi sekarang," pamitku sebelum berdiri dan hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

DongGeun ikut bangkit dan menyusul di belakangku. "Aku akan ikut denganmu."

Kuhentikan langkahku dan berbalik memandangnya yang masih saja tersenyum dengan wajah polosnya. "Ini sudah malam, sudah jam sembilan, jadi lebih baik kita pergi berdua."

Benar juga sih apa kata DongGeun, tapi untuk membiarkannya mengetahui yang sebenarnya aku belum siap. "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa pergi sendiri," aku menolaknya secara halus.

"Tapi aku akan tetap menemanimu, dan mengantarmu sampai ke rumahmu."

DongGeun terus membuntutiku sampai kami berada di depan pintu apartment Leo dan Hakyeon.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya DongGeun.

Aku menggeleng, kemudian memencet bel yang terletak samping kanan pintu. Namja tampan di belakangku tersenyum – lagi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia terus tersenyum, apa dia salah minum obat?

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu di hadapan kami terbuka, menampilkan Leo dengan wajah suntuknya yang tetap tampan. Ia memimpin kami menuju ke kamarnya, tempat dimana Hongbin telah menangis, aku dapat mendengar tangisannya sejak pintu terbuka. Aku segera menghampiri aegyaku dan membawanya ke dalam dekapanku, ia berhenti menangis.

"Leo, Hongbin ingin bersama eommanya, lihat, sekarang ia sudah tidak menangis karena ada Sungjae. Biarkan saja Hongbin tinggal bersama Sungjae, kau kan masih bisa menjenguknya," Hakyeon merayu Leo untuk mengembalikan Hongbin padaku.

Aku tidak tau harus berada di pihak Leo atau Hakyeon. Hati kecilku ingin berpihak pada Hakyeon, aku ingin Hongbin bersamaku. Tapi mengingat ucapan Leo saat itu membuatku tidak tega membawa Hongbin kembali padaku, ia membutuhkan appa dan eomma, bukan hanya seorang eomma saja. Ia berhak memiliki keluarga yang utuh seperti anak lainnya.

~Sungjae pov end~

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja menyaksikan dan mendengar semuanya. Ia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Leo, berikan saja anak itu pada eommanya, sebentar lagi Hakyeon juga akan melahirkan seorang anak untukmu," Jung Ilhoon ikut merayu Leo untuk mengembalikan Hongbin pada Sungjae.

"Ne yeobo, benar apa kata eomma, kita akan memiliki anak sebentar lagi. Jadi biarlah Hongbin bersama Sungjae, kau lihat sendiri kan kalau Hongbin selalu menangis dan baru berhenti setelah Sungjae datang," bujuk Hakyeon.

Leo terus memandangi Sungjae yang tengah menggendong sambil menyusui anak mereka melalui botol susu. "Tapi aku tidak mau Hongbin tumbuh sebagai seorang anak yang tidak memiliki ayah. Aku mau dia tumbuh seperti anak lainnya."

"Dia tetap memilikimu, dan kau tetap miliknya, kalian masih bisa bertemu setelahnya. Itu akan jauh lebih baik, Leo. Ia akan tetap mengenalmu sebagai ayah kandungnya dan Sungjae sebagai ibu kandungnya. Itu lebih baik daripada ia besar bersamamu dan Hakyeon sebagai ibu tirinya," ucap Hyunsik – appa Leo – yang juga datang karena panggilan dari menantunya.

Sungjae hanya diam memandangi wajah aegyanya yang kini telah tertidur dalam gendongannya, ia melepaskan botol susu bergambar panda yang dipegangnya dari mulut Hongbin dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Walaupun tau ayah dan ibu kandungnya tapi ia akan merasa tumbuh dari keluarga broken home, aku tidak ingin pertumbuhannya terganggu oleh karena itu," ucap Leo.

"Kalau kau berharap aku bisa menjadi eomma yang baik untuk Hongbin menggantikan Sungjae, jangan harap," kata Hakyeon sambil memandang Sungjae dan Hongbin dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Sungjae menunduk, menahan air matanya yang akan menetes sebentar lagi. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa saat ini.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menjadi appanya, aku berjanji akan menjadi appa yang baik untuk Hongbin," DongGeun yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengarkan kini menyela mereka. Sepertinya ia sudah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sontak Leo, Hakyeon, Ilhoon, Hyunsik, dan Sungjae menoleh ke arah DongGeun yang masih berdiri beberapa meter jakarnya dari pintu kamar Le-Yeon – tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Sungjae dan merawat serta membesarkan Hongbin seperti anak kandungku sendiri," tambahnya.

Hakyeon tersenyum. "Leo, lihat, Sungjae sudah memiliki kekasih baru dan mereka akan segera menikah. Calon suami barunya juga mau menerima Hongbin. Kau juga tetap bisa bertemu dengannya, walaupun bukan sebagai ayah kandungnya, tapi aku yakin dia kan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Hongbinmu itu," ujar Hakyeon sambil menatap kedua obsidian Leo, ia menarik tangan Leo dan meletakannya atas perutnya yang sudah sedikit membesar. "Dan kau akan segera memiliki anak dariku."

"Leo hyung, biarkan aku dan DongGeun yang merawatnya, aku juga yakin DongGeun akan menjadi ayah yang baikn untuk uri Hongbin," kini Sungjae setuju dengan Hakyeon, membuat Leo tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyetujuinya. Percuma saja ia mempertahankan Hongbin untuk tetap bersamanya, karena Hakyeon – selaku ibu tiri Hongbin – tidak akan memperlakukannya dengan baik, sementara calon ayah tirinya berjanji akan merawatnya seperti anak kandung.

"Baiklah… Aku mengalah," ucap Leo akhirnya, membuat lima namja di sekitarnya menghembuskan nafas lega. "Tapi kalian harus berjanji untuk membiarkanku bertemu dengan Hongbin walaupun bukan sebagai ayah kandungnya, biarkan dia mengenalku sebagai ayah angkatnya."

Sungjae, Hakyeon, dan DongGeun mengangguk bersamaan. Dan dengan itu Hongbin menjadi milik Sungjae sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

"DongGeun, gomawo," ucap Sungjae sambil membukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat.

Kini mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah rumah Sungjae. Kwang appa dan Min eomma sedang pergi entah kemana, Hongbin juga masih tertidur dan sudah diletakkan di boks bayinya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku." DongGeun menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sejurus kemudian ia meraih kedua tangan Sungjae dan menggenggamnya erat. "Sungjae, aku serius. Apa yang aku katakan tadi serius. Aku benar-benar akan menikahimu dan menjadi appa yang baik untuk Hongbin."

Sungjae merasa jantungnya berdegup empat kali lebih kencang. Perlahan air mata kebahagiaan menetes membasahi kedua pipinya.

DongGeun tersenyum, kemudian membawa namja jangkung di hadapannya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Would you marry me?"

Sungjae menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang DongGeun. "I do…," jawabnya lirih, membuat namja yang tengah memeluknya tersenyum bahagia.

"Tapi aku bukan orang baik-baik, aku merasa tidak pantas untuk menjadi istrimu, aku…" Sungjae tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena DongGeun telah mengunci bibir seksi Sungjae dengan bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku akan menerimamu apa adanya," ucap DongGeun setelah sesi ciuman mereka berakhir.

**END**

_Gomawo yang uda pada kasih dukungan dalam bentuk review ^^_

_ gothiclolita89 = anaknya sekarang uda di Sungjae kok, ne Leo & N bakal dapet anak baru sebentar lagi_

_ yongchan = akhirnya Sungjae dapet gantinya kok… Leo pantes kayaknya jadi peran antagonis_

_ WhiteXX = DongGeun itu Peniel BtoB. Sekarang Hongbin uda ama eommanya_

_ damean = menurut apa yang aku liat di vixx diary & plan v diary sih Leo emang sifatnya kyk gitu. _

_Percaya atau enggak, this is a story of someone i know, dengan banyak perubahan disana sini tentu saja_

_Cuma ide cerita awalnya aja sih, mulai dari pertengahan sampai akhirnya aku ubah semua, yang aslinya gak kyk gitu, sebenernya mau aku bikin sama persis kyk kisah hidup "orang itu" tapi gak tega sama Sungjae dan Hongbin T.T_

_Dan aku mulai pengen bikin ff ini karena – menurutku – di MTV diary (waktu BtoB & VIXX main bowling bareng) Leo kelihatan tertarik sama Sungjae, dan kebetulan juga Sungjae & N mirip. Jadi rasanya uda dapet 3 main cast yang tepat. _

_Overall, thank you so much…. _


End file.
